Out of Time
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: Quest for the people of Earth. Sherlock and John get a strange fortune told. Chaos  literally  ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a crossover story that I am writing for my creative writing class. Hope you like!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

**Out of Time**

"You really can't expect me to believe that."

"Why not? It's a perfectly logical assumption."

"Yes, but aliens Sherlock? Really?"

They were at the scene of a brutal murder. This case greatly troubled Greg Lestrade, the head Detective Inspector for Scotland Yard; John could tell that the moment he heard his voice on the other end of his mobile. They were standing around a body in the middle of a grassy clearing. Lights on stands were set up in a circle formation, as this was in the middle of the night.

"Greg, couldn't this have waited until the morning?" John said, stifling a yawn. "I don't just work with Sherlock, you know. I do have a PROPER job."

"Sorry, John. Sherlock is the only bloke I know that could even remotely solve this case." He yawned as well, stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, I thought you told me you quit that job at the surgery?"

"I did, but then I got a different job, this time at St. Bart's." John shot a sideways glance at his tall friend; he hadn't told him he got the job.

Sherlock wasn't paying attention; his eyes were on the body on the ground. The body had long cuts on its torso and legs; the limbs hanging off by shreds of skin. The head was twisted in an obscure angle; the mouth open in a perpetual scream. Her eyes were glazed over, a look of terror etched on them. Dark red blood plastered the victim's long hair to her forehead, and was spread out in a puddle around the body.

"Two minutes I said, Sherlock. I need anything you got." Greg said, crossing his arms. He was standing over Sherlock, watching.

Sherlock straightened, putting his magnifier back in his pocket with one of his trademark smirks on his face. "The victim is in her early twenties; a student, just coming back from a party." He turned toward the body again, his coat swirling behind him.

"How can you tell?" Greg said.

Sherlock shot him a look before continuing. "Her clothes. She was clearly dressed up to go to a party, judging by the way her clothes fit and the way her makeup was done." He pulled his BlackBerry out of his coat pocket. "The cuts on her arms and the way she was murdered is a very distinct style." He paused to type on his phone. "The style of the Krafayis."

Both Greg and John looked at Sherlock.

"Sorry, the WHAT?" John said with surprise.

"The Krafayis." He showed them a picture on his phone. "They are an alien creature from the Kasterberous galaxy." He walked away then, tugging on John's arm. "Come, John. We must contact our good friend Captain Jack Harkness at Torchwood; he will know what to do."

They left the crime scene in a black cab, unaware that this was the day that they (and the whole world) would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The Sighting_

"Tosh, are you getting anything on the scanners?" Captain Jack Harkness; the leader of Torchwood Three based in Cardiff, Wales, was wondering if any temporal rift activity was happening.

"Nothing right now Jack. This is very strange. Usually at this time of day the scanner readings are off the scales." Toshiko (or Tosh) Sato, a member of Torchwood, who specializes in surveillance technology, said.

"Maybe the alien bastards are taking a rest." Owen Harper, who got recruited for Torchwood because he was a doctor, said. "It's about bloody time. I could use a rest from catching alien scum for a while." He leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head and his feet on his desk. "Gwen gets time off, why can't I?"

"Because, Owen. You know her boyfriend Rhys. If she doesn't check in with him once in a while, all hell will break loose." Jack stretched, yawning. "God knows she deserves it."

"Jack!" Tosh said. "There is someone outside the base!" Jack hurried over; his eyes locked on the screens.

"Who is it? Is it Gwen?"

"No. It looks like…" She typed on the keyboard, and the surveillance footage showed up on the monitor. "Two men. One taller than the other. The taller one is wearing a long coat and blue scarf, and the other looks like he's freezing to death." She glanced at Jack. "Do you know these people?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Before I recruited you…" he gestured around the whole base. "Well, Ianto was already here." He smiled in the direction of his lover. When they locked eyes, Ianto blushed. "Anyway," He continued. "Before I recruited you, I was monitoring an alien craft falling from the sky. I followed it to the crash site, and I saw him there." He pointed to the taller of the two men. "He was examining the body that got smashed by the ship. He was very arrogant; confident in his work. He wouldn't let me even near the body; he was set on figuring out what happened to it by himself." Jack paused, chuckling. "He was stubborn as hell. Before long though, he started rattling off a solution to the murder. He was dead-accurate. He even knew what galaxy and species the alien ship was from." He shook his head in mock surprise. "I still can't believe it. I asked him how he knew all of this stuff, and he said 'I learned it a long time ago. I used to travel with this man…this madman.' Then he turned to the police officer behind him, said 'If that's all you need, Lestrade, I'm leaving.' Turned on his heel, and walked away." He walked toward his coat hook where his long coat hangs. "Later, I asked the police officer who that man was. He said 'His name is Sherlock Holmes. He's a great man. And one day, if we're very, very lucky, he might even be a good one.'" And with that, he put his coat on and walked toward the door, to go see the very same men who, in 48 hours, will be known for the rest of their lives as heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Meeting_

"Are you sure that he's here, Sherlock? All this looks like to me is a waterfall." John was standing next to Sherlock, waiting to see what the hell they were doing here.

"I'm sure he's here. He's always here." No sooner did Sherlock speak those words, than a brick of the sidewalk disappear, and a man start rising up out of the hole.

"What the…?" John said.

Jack chuckled. "Well Sherlock. It seems your friend there doesn't know what to think of my magic trick." The lift stopped, and Jack stepped off and walked towards them.

"John, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Alien hunter, capturer, and on very rare occasions, useful." Sherlock shook Jack's hand.

"Hey now watch it, Sherly. I'm not as bad as you think." He winked at John. "Who's your friend there?"

John stared at the stranger standing before him. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure. "I'm John. _Captain _Doctor John Watson." He stuck his hand out to Jack. "Of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

"Wow. A captain AND a doctor. You sure have got your hands full, haven't you, Sherly?" Jack shook John's hand, and then nudged the detective playfully in the side; winking.

Sherlock scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I need your help Jack. But I see that you're too busy making jokes to help us." He said coldly.

Jack immediately stopped smiling. "What kinda help are we talking?" He watched as Sherlock typed on his phone.

"With this." Sherlock held his phone out to the Captain. "Recognize this creature?"

Jack nodded his head, swallowing. "The Krafayis. Practically invisible to the naked eye. Method of killing: decapitation and mutilation." He handed the phone back to Sherlock. "That's one hell of an Alien."

"I know. I just came from a murder that I think was caused by one of these creatures. Did you pick up any traces of alien activity in the past few days?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing REALLY out of the ordinary. Just a couple of Weevil sightings, nothing major."

At that last statement, John came out of his stupor. "Nothing major? There are killer aliens in London and you say that's nothing MAJOR?" His said, his voice raising an octave.

"Calm down, Doctor Watson. I can handle it. I learned from the best."

Just then, a breeze started picking up, and they heard a strange noise. A box like figure started materializing before them. It ended with a BANG! And then a man stumbled out, followed by a woman and another man.

"Hello, Jack! And hello Sherlock and John! Long time no talky, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: The Calling_

"Doctor, where are we going now?" Amy Pond said. She had been traveling with the Doctor for a while now; she didn't know how long exactly. That happens to you when you travel with the Doctor, you lose track of time. This is ironic, since you ARE in a time machine. They had just gotten back from the planet Raxicoricofallipatorius; the Doctor had a favor to do for the inhabitants of the planet, the Slitheen. "We just got back, now we're leaving again?"

"Yes, Amy. I was called." He pulled out his psychic paper from his pocket and showed it to her and her husband, Rory. He was, reluctantly at first, dragged along on these "mad" adventures with the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: The Explanation_

"Doctor? What the HELL are you doing here?" Jack said. "The last time I saw you was in a bar in the 51st century." He walked closer to the man. "And if I remember correctly, you looked different."

The Doctor looked around the Captain at Sherlock and John, who were rooted to their spots; shocked. He glanced up at Jack and said: "Well, my time for my old body ended. It was time for this new one." He plunked a Stetson on his head. "My thing now are these clever little hats and this bowtie." He tugged at the ends. "Bowties are cool."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. You just keep on believing that." He turned his attention to one of the women behind the Doctor. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "And who are you?"

The woman smiled and said: "Amy. Amy Pond."

"Oi! Watch it, Mr. Smooth. That's MY WIFE you're kissing there." The man said, stepping closer to Amy and taking her free hand in his. "And I'd really appreciate it if you would stop, please."

"Oh, where did you pick him up Doctor?" he yelled sarcastically. "He seems like a REAL catch."

Amy turned and looked at her husband.

"I don't mind, Rory. Really."

"Yes, I know you don't Amy. But I do."

The Doctor spoke up. "You three. If your bickering is done now, I would like to explain to Jack WHY my TARDIS landed here, alright?" The Doctor walked towards Jack, clapped a hand on his shoulder, and steered him in the direction of Jack's base. "Walk with me." As they walked past the two men still rooted to their spots; the taller of the two spoke.

"How…? Why….?"

"Ah, Sherlock. Glad to see you back with us." He turned and poked John in the shoulder. "Are you there? Wakey wakey!"

John shook his head; bewildered. "Bloody Hell, Doctor. Don't do that to us."

"Sorry." The Doctor said. "I really can't help it sometimes. The TARDIS has a mind of her own. She goes wherever I am needed." His face lit up; suddenly remembering something. "Which reminds me…" He pulled out his psychic paper out of his coat pocket. "Did you write this message?" Both men shook their heads.

"No, Doctor."

The Doctor walked away from them then; talking to himself. "Interesting. If neither of them wrote the message, then who…?" He whirled around. "Jack?"

"What? Oh no. I don't have time. I am running Torchwood now, remember?"

The Doctor waved the question off. "Yes, yes, I know." He started pacing. "Who could have written me the message?" Just as he was making his fifth turn; the TARDIS door opened.

"Doctor! I have a lock on who wrote the message." The female voice said.

"Hmm? Ah, excellent! Oh, River you're brilliant!" He rushed to the police box, followed by Sherlock, John, Amy, Rory and Jack.

"I know," River said. "What would you do without me?" She turned the screen toward the Doctor. "Apparently it's coming from underground. There's some sort of tunnel system underneath the whole city of Cardiff." She started typing on the keyboard. "And according to reports…they've been there since the city was founded."


End file.
